The production of fiber composite components via infusion and injection methods is generally known. For example, in what is known as “resin transfer molding”, a device which comprises a lower and an upper mold is used. A fiber material is arranged in a cavity formed between the two molds, whereupon a vacuum is applied to the cavity and at the same time a matrix under pressure is injected into the cavity. However, it is necessary to seal the two molds to one another beforehand. This is achieved in a known manner by providing elastomeric sealing profiles between the two molds. In order for the seal ensured by means of the sealing profiles to be sufficient to maintain the vacuum, the molds must also be pressed together with a high pressing force. A pressing force of this type is generally provided by complex hydraulics, which are expensive. It has also been found that in some cases sufficient tightness cannot be achieved, despite the high pressing force.
In a vacuum infusion method described in DE 10 2007 061 431 A1, a fiber material is arranged on a laminating device and covered with a vacuum film. In order to achieve sufficient tightness between the vacuum film and the laminating device, corresponding sealing tapes, also referred to as “tacky tape”, are inserted between the vacuum film and the laminating device.